One Week
by Ria-Dancer Girl
Summary: One week?" Sonny Munroe groaned. "We have to learn to like the Mackenzie Falls cast in one week! Why did I have to get paired with Chad! I have to be around him 24/7 for an entire week!" She sighed. "Well, it could be worse. What can change in a week?"
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, my first Channy story! Let me start by saying that I'm not a huge Disney fan, but this couple caught my attention and now I love them! So YAY! Moving on, I hope you guys like this, I will defiantly continue it, but reviews are motivation for the updates to come faster! So please review, constructive criticism always welcome. Enjoy!**

Sonny Munroe was in high spirits. Then again, someone who has been dubbed "Sonny" kind of has a responsibility to be in high spirits all the time. However, today was an especially good day because she had just found out that she had aced her last math test, and she was wearing an incredible new shirt. It was because of this reason that when she arrived at her dressing room she did not immediately go into a panic, even though she found a note from Marshall requiring all of the So Random actors to gather in his office for a meeting with Mr. Condor.

_I'm sure it's nothing._ Sonny thought. _In fact, it's probably a good thing! I bet he just wants to congratulate us on our great work! _With that in mind, she left her dressing room and walked briskly to Marshall's office.

* * *

When she arrived at Marshall's office, she was shocked to discover that not only was the cast of So Random in attendance, so was the cast of Mackenzie Falls. Her smile faltered for a moment before she thought, _This could still be good. I mean, So Random and Mackenzie Falls are Condor Studios two leading shows!_

Still not completely convincing herself, Sonny rushed over to the side of the room that her cast mates were standing on. Everyone was clearly awaiting Mr. Condor's arrival, and she couldn't help but notice that, for the lack of attention they were paying to each other, there might as well have been a brick wall between the two casts. She begun to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Tawni?" She whispered to the dead-bored blonde beside her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, and guess what? I don't care! This stupid meeting interrupted me when I was painting my nails, so I only have one purple hand!" Tawni moaned, holding out her hands for Sonny's inspection. It did look rather odd, but nonetheless, Sonny gave her an encouraging thumbs-up.

Moments later, Mr. Condor entered the room; all of its occupants immediately fell silent. He walked to the front of the room and stood behind Marshall's desk, facing all of the young actors. "It has come to my attention," his voice boomed out, after pausing a beat, "That the cast members of So Random and Mackenzie Falls have a long standing rivalry with each other. Is this true?" When he got no response from his terrified audience, he repeated his question, mush louder this time. "IS THIS TRUE?"

"Yes Sir," both casts replied simultaneously.

"I see. Well, FIX IT!" Came Mr. Condor's reply. "You have one week to repair the rift between your shows, or you're all fired!"

A jumble of conversation followed this proclamation, a dozen voices shouting at once. Over the chaos Chad's voice could be heard, "You can't fire me! How can you have 'Mackenzie Falls' without Mackenzie?!"

Mr. Condor laughed, and it came out rather menacing, "You really think you're the only one who could play Mackenzie?! I could replace you in a second! If I wanted to, I could get Zac Efron to play Mackenzie!"

"You wouldn't!" Chad cried, dismayed at the mere idea of being trumped yet again by the Tween God.

"Oh I would, believe me. Now be quiet, unless you want to be responsible for me being late to meet Dakota," replied Mr. Condor.

The room became silent once again. "Thank you," he sighed, not sounding the slightest bit appreciative. "Now, once again you have one week. You will all be paired up with someone from the other show. You will get to know each other and then you will record your observations down in these." He gestured to a stack of multi-colored journals. "Marshall will draw names for partners out of these two hats. Now I have to go meet Dakota. If I'm lucky, she won't be too angry with me... or you." With that parting thought, Mr. Condor walked out of Marshall's office, leaving its occupants terrified and fuming.

"If he thinks he can force me to do a buddy project with one of them, he's crazy!" Tawni exclaimed.

"And if he excepts us to work with the Randoms... NEVER!" One of the Mackenzie Falls actresses, Portlyn, whined.

"People, people! Please, it's just one week! Just cooperate or we're all going to be unemployed, myself included!" Marshall interrupted, wringing his hands. He then muttered to himself, "What would my mother say?!"

As everyone slowly calmed down, Marshall sat down at his desk and observed the two hats full of names sitting on top of it. There was a black one full of So Random names, and a blue one full of Mackenzie Falls names. Once all attention was on him, Marshall began drawing names out of the hats. "First pair, Nico and... Jill! Then we've got Tawni and Chris, Zora and Jennifer, Grady and Portlyn, and finally Sonny and Chad!"

The pairs unwillingly walked over to each other, and then went to get a journal. Portlyn looked especially unhappy with her partner.

Sonny sighed, of course she would get stuck with Chad. This always seemed to be happening to her. Her good mood effectively over, she trudged over to where Chad was standing and greeted him with, "Let's just get this over with."

"Wow, nice to see you to Munroe." Chad replied sarcastically.

They got their journals, Sonny a yellow one and Chad a green one, and began exciting the office when Marshall called out to everyone, "Make sure you spend as much time as possible with each other this week. I want you with your partner 24/7!"

Chad and Sonny glared at each other, both wondering about the possible disastrous effects of this week. "So I guess we should start now." Chad stated as they stopped walking in the hallway.

"Yeah I guess so." Sonny said, her lack of enthusiasm perfectly matching his. "Let's go to the prop house."

"No way! We have to go back to the Mackenzie Falls set, this place is so..." Chad trailed off, shuddering.

Sonny sighed, in no mood to argue. "Alright fine! Let's just go to a coffee shop, it's neutral ground."

"Sounds good," Chad said, looking at Sonny out of the corner of his vision. "Somebody's in a bad mood today."

"Well, I was in a great mood, until I got partnered up with you!" Sonny shot back, wondering how she was going to survive an entire week of Chad. She started walking out to the parking lot.

Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. "Really Sonny, really? Cause I think you're just using that to hide how you truly feel."

Sonny found herself forgetting where she was, slowly moving closer towards the enemy, getting lost in his eyes. She didn't know how long they stood that way, but when she felt her hand brush his chest she snapped out of her trance and took notice of their position. They were standing awfully close together for two people that supposedly hated each other; Sonny's hand placed lightly on Chad's chest while his arm was encircling her waist. She pulled her eyes away from his and jumped back quickly. She scoffed, "No, I'm not hiding anything! Why would you think that?! Maybe because you're hiding how you feel?"

"No!" Chad opened his mouth a few times, searching for better words, but none came.

"Ok then, good!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Good!" Chad shot back as usual.

"Fine!" Sonny continued their involuntary tradition.

"Fine!" Chad shouted, completing the circuit.

Sonny stormed off towards the parking lot, and Chad stormed off in the opposite direction. A few moments later, her turned around and caught up to her again. "Right," he said. "Coffee shop is that way."

Sonny sighed, but this time there was a faint smile in her eyes, one that could spread across her entire face if Chad tried hard enough, which he defiantly intended to. As they headed out to the parking lot Sonny found her thoughts headed down a slightly more positive path. _It's just one week. What could possibly happen?_

**I know, I know... the ending was a huge cliché! But still, what did you think! I'm dying to know so please REVIEW! I hope to update sometime this week, but once again reviews are motivation! REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, miss me? I' sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to upload it this weekend, but I got stuck on the end! Oh, and I hope no one noticed, but at the end of the last chapter I accidentally put ****defiantly ****instead of ****definitely****. Opps, that kind of changes the meaning a little! But now that I think about it, I kinda like it... hmm. Anyway, thank you so much for the great reviews and the favoriting and story alerting! It made my day! I hope you can keep up with the awesome reviews, cause I love them!!! So here's chapter 2, enjoy! And please review!**

The bell above the door pinged softly as Chad and Sonny entered the coffee shop. A young girl across the room glanced up from her steamed milk to see who was entering. When she saw the two popular celebrities she let out a shriek and dashed over to them. Within seconds she stood beside Chad, holding out a copy of the latest Tween Weekly, which had Chad's face across the cover yet again.

"Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! CHAD DYLAN COOPER! Please will you sign this?!" She squealed, offering Chad a pen.

"Of course I will!" Chad replied, and then addressed the magazine cover. "Well, aren't you gorgeous!"

Sonny snorted and rolled her eyes. She was always blown away by how full of himself Chad was.

Chad had returned his attention to the girl. "So this is to...?"

"Lindsey!" She supplied quickly, grinning from ear to ear.

"L-I-N-D-S-E-Y?" When she nodded, Chad handed the magazine back to her. "There go Lindsey!"

Lindsey rushed back over to her table, where an older girl, who looked like her big sister, stood waiting. She smiled at them politely, but did not seem that interested in who they were. Neither did anyone else in the shop, for that matter. Sonny was grateful for this. Being on So Random was one of the best things that had ever happened to her, but it definitely had its downsides. Looking over at Chad, Sonny noticed that there was a genuine smile on his face. This surprised her. _I didn't think Chad cared about his fans that much. In fact, I didn't really think Chad was capable of caring about anyone other than himself, but who knows?_

"So do want to order something before we get to work?" Chad asked, looking over at her and catching her staring. "I know I'm hot Sonny, but you could at least try to be subtle."

"I'm not staring at you!" Sonny grumbled, taking back her previous thoughts about Chad being anything more than a conceited snob. "But yes, I am thirsty."

Chad just smiled knowingly as they waited through the short line to order their drinks. Sonny glared at him, longing to slap that self-assured grin off his face. She breathed in deeply, restraining herself. The man in front of them stepped aside, and they moved up to the counter. Sonny took a moment to ponder what she wanted, before ordering a mocha frappuccino. Chad, on the other hand, immediately rattled off a long, complex order that must have taken him at least two hours to memorize. Content with their orders, they walked around the counter and waited for their drinks, which came surprisingly quickly.

"That was fast, thanks!" Chad said as his highly-caffeinated beverage was handed to him.

"Well, anything for you Chad." The attractive barista responded coyly, clearly a fan of the blonde jerk throb. "My number's on the side of the cup."

Sonny felt an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach, and an inane hatred for the barista forming. _What is that? ...Not jealously! I could never be jealous because of Chad! NO WAY! I don't care who Chad dates, I really don't! _Sonny was so absorbed in convincing herself that she didn't care about Chad that she missed his next words, and remained standing while Chad began to walk away.

"Sonny? Come on, move!" He demanded, a hint of desperation in his voice as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a table. He sat down hastily and glanced at the side of his drink, finding the swiftly scrawled set of numbers. He shuddered, "That was awkward."

Sonny felt her heart lift slightly, before she could beat it back down again. She perfected her "feigned indifference" voice in her mind, but Chad cut her off before she could question him.

"As if I'd ever date someone non-famous!" He laughed at this preposterous idea.

_What a jerk._ Sonny sighed, shaking her head. She sent Chad a look, to remind him how insensitive he was.

His laughter died down as he met Sonny's eyes. He glanced down and noticed that their hands were still clasped together. Sonny followed his gaze and immediately pulled her hand away. He looked startled for a moment, as if he had lost his train of thought. Then he seemed to remember that he was Chad Dylan Cooper, and didn't care what anyone thought. He fixed her with a smug smile, "You're just jealous-"

Sonny's froze, panic welling up inside her. Fortunately, Chad continued his sentence.

"-that I got mobbed by a fan today and no one cared about you."

Sonny sighed with relief, she wasn't ready to admit to anyone (even herself) what that potential jealousy could imply. Then his words hit her. "Are you kidding? Of course I don't care that nobody wanted my autograph! Unlike you, I don't want to always be the center of attention! And you can't be mobbed by one person!"

"I don't know about you, but I can!" Chad smirked at her.

Sonny couldn't help but smile, but only just. "Let's just start this over." She suggested, pulling her and Chad's journals out from her bag. "Wait, how did your journal get in my bag?"

"Oh yeah, thanks! I didn't have anywhere to put it so..." Chad said, taking it from her. He flashed a smile, and Sonny couldn't quite force herself to be angry.

Sonny rolled her eyes playfully. "Ok, so what do we need to know?"

"I'm not sure, let's just kinda play twenty questions!" Chad suggested.

" That's actually a pretty good idea!" She admitted.

"Oh wow, I love the shock in your voice." He replied in a sarcastic monotone.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" She quickly tried to fix her mistake.

"I know, it's ok." Chad smiled lightly, his voice somehow softer than usual: more real.

Sonny stared at him for a moment, unable to believe that the guy she was seeing now, in this moment, could possibly be the same jerk she saw every day. She shook herself back to reality and begun questioning him. "Alright, favorite movie?"

**I know, it's a terrible ending! But this is the best I can do for now! Once again, sorry it took so long; I'll try and post the next update faster! Please let me know what you think and review! I know you will, cause you're amazing right? I know you are, but just in case you forget, REVIEW... please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey, I'm back! Sorry this update took so long! I've had no idea what to write for the longest time, and I'm still not sure about this chapter, but I think it's alright! I hope you guys like it! I used ****sweetiejah07****'s idea for Chad's favorite movie! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned SWAC I wouldn't be writing this on FanFiction, now would I? I could just make it happen in the show! But since I don't own it, I am here!**

*Sonny's POV*

Sonny Monroe was lying on her bed after a surprisingly decent day with Chad Dylan Cooper. She was reviewing the answers that she had gotten from Chad during their game of twenty questions. She skimmed over the page with her eyes, and one answer jumped out at her. Favorite movie: _The Chad Dylan Cooper Movie_. Sonny rolled her eyes, she was sure that was a lie. Then again, she really shouldn't put it past him; it was highly possible he was that self-centered. However, she was beginning to doubt it: a thought which seriously disturbed her. She shook off the idea and continued scanning the page. They had made some pretty good progress for only one day. She still had no idea how she would survive the rest of this week though. While Chad had not been completely insufferable earlier that day, he was still an arrogant jerk who had practically driven her insane every other time she had seen him. Sonny let her mind drift back to that afternoon, still shocked by how normal Chad had been. After they started questioning each other, they hadn't fought once. They had just talked, and laughed. In retrospect, it was very odd, but also... kind of nice. She remember the way he had spoken to the young girl, Lindsey, and thought of another note for the journal. At the bottom of a page she jotted down, '-Cares about his fans.' She then smiled and closed the pages around her observation. Satisfied with the work she had done, Sonny placed the journal on her bedside table, turned off her lights, and slipped into bed. Chad Dylan Cooper could be further unravelled at a later date.

*Chad's POV*

Chad Dylan Cooper did not do friendly. It wasn't in his vocabulary. He didn't chat, or socialize with, or get to know anyone who he didn't want something from. So why was he staring at a page full of facts that weren't about him? Oh yeah, Mr. Condor's little assignment. It was absolutely ridiculous. So why was he reading over Sonny's answers so carefully? He tried to convince himself that he was only doing it for all the fans that would be devastated if he got fired. There were a lot of them after all. Unfortunately for him, he knew that there were other reasons for his interest. Their earlier game of twenty questions had felt less like an assignment and more like two friends talking. Chad shuddered, he could never be friends with her, the very idea was too strange to even consider. Sonny Monroe was just a Random. She hadn't done anything remotely amusing in her life. He scanned her list of favorites to reassure his suspicions. Favorite movie: The _Harry Potter_ series; she hadn't even picked one movie, she had picked a series. And he wasn't in it, so it must be bad. Favorite book: _Wisconsin Peace-Picnic Planning_; did he even need to comment on that one? She must have done something fun though: everyone had, even the Randoms. Realizing that he was genuinely curious, he added a question to the top of the journal's first page. '-What is the most interesting thing you've ever done?' Content with the amount of extremely hard work he had done that day, Chad dropped the journal to the floor and clapped his hands to turn the lights out. Right now, Chad needed his beauty sleep. Wrinkles wouldn't look good with his bangs.

**I know that this is ridiculously short, and I'm so sorry about that! I will post more soon, but for now I needed to get something out there to motivate me and to show you guys that I haven't dropped off the face of the earth! I hope you liked it, but please review and let me know! I'm worried that this chapter might have been a little OOC, but I'm trying to stay true to the characters. Review please!**


End file.
